This invention relates to electronic musical instruments a with keyboard and, more particularly, an electronic keyboard musical instrument which has a memory section for previously memorizing the content of performance of a piece of music and has a function of reproducing the memorized performance content in the memory section by operating certain keys of the keyboard as reading instruction keys.
In playing an electronic instrument a with keyboard, it is usual to produce a melody using the right hand and to produce an accompaniment with the left hand. However, since the melody and accompaniment often differ in rhythm, the performance is very difficult for beginners.
Accordingly, it has been in practice to previously memorize, for instance, the accompaniment and play the instrument for producing the melody alone timed to the automatic reproduction of the memorized accompaniment. Also, it has been contemplated to memorize the melody and play the instrument for producing the accompaniment timed to the automatic reproduction of the memorized melody.
However, with the prior-art electronic keyboard musical instrument, the reproduced music is fixed in volume level and lacks variation, so that it is inferior in the musical sense to an actual performance where the melody and accompaniment are produced with the right and left hand respectively.
An object of the invention is to provide an electronic musical instrument with a keyboard, which has a memory section for previously memorizing a performance content of a piece of music, and in which the memorized performance content is reproduced by using predetermined keys in the keyboard as reading instruction keys to which different reproduction volume levels are alloted.